dead_or_alive_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
Rip it Up Tour
"Rip it Up Tour" was the fourth tour made by the English band "Dead or Alive". The tour was made in 1987 and the reason for the tour is for the release of their third studio album "Mad, Bad and Dangerous to Know" and their first compilation album "Rip It Up". Dates & Places: Autumn 1987 saw Dead Or Alive on the road in America and Japan promoting the "I'll Save You All My Kisses" single as well as recording a live video album to be released in 1988. Sell-out crowds in both countries were greeted with a highly choreographed, tight show, but the set relied almost entirely on backing tapes with only musical "flourishes" performed live. The 4-piece band was joined onstage by a duo of male dancers who mimed guitar and backing vocal parts. The entire set was included on the home video. In this tour the band visits Puerto Rico, and that was the only Spanish-speaking country the band visited and the only Spanish-speaking country included in the tour. There were a few warm up dates in New York with a slightly different set list- gone are "In Too Deep" and "Come Inside", and different versions of "Brand New Lover" and "My Heart Goes Bang" were used. These are some of the dates (probably all) of the tour: * July 22 - Starck Club, Dallas, Texas, USA * July 30 - NRG Club, Houston, Texas, USA * August 7 - The Saint, New York City, New York, USA * October 3 - Osaka-jou Hall, Osaka, JAPAN * October 4 - Rainbow Hall, Nagoya, JAPAN * October 8 - Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JAPAN * October 9 - Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JAPAN * October 11 - Osaka-jou Hall, Osaka, JAPAN * October 27 - The Palace, Los Angeles, California, USA * October 28 - The Palace, Los Angeles, California, USA * October 30 - Gift Center Pavilion, San Francisco, California, USA * October 31 - The Palace, Los Angeles, California, USA * November (?) - 1018 Club, New York City, New York, USA * November 3 - Oz Nightclub, Seattle, Washington, USA * November 5 - Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, Pensylvania, USA * November 7 - Riviera Theatre, Chicago, Illinois, USA * November 8 - Riviera Theatre, Chicago, Illinois, USA * November 11 - Estadio Hiram Bithorn, San Juan, PUERTO RICO * November 14 (?) - Bay Street Theater, Sag Harbor, New York, USA * November (?) - Todd's, Detroit, Michigan, USA Set List: # Intro (My Heart Goes Bang - Slow Version) # Hooked On Love # My Heart Goes Bang # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) # Lover Come Back To Me # Brand New Lover # I'll Save You All My Kisses # In Too Deep # Something In My House # Come Inside # Son Of A Gun # I'll Save You All My Kisses (Encore) # What I Want (Encore) some countries # Adagio for Strings (Slow Version) Outro Recordings: * A bootleg video of this tour from an unknown date during the US leg of the tour is in circulation. This bootleg does not include sound. * Film footage was recorded at two shows at Tokyo's Nippon Budokan on 9 October and at Osaka's Osaka-jō Hall on 11 October 1987, and released on video cassette (VHS) and Laserdisc that same year under the title Rip It Up Live! * Budokan's concert had another filming that was presented only for Japanese television, recorded from different parts of the place. The only segment that was presented was the first part of the show along with "Hooked on Love". * Most likely, there are concert audios (recorded by fans) of the tour of the United States. Credits: The Band: * Pete Burns - Vocals * Steve Coy - Drums, Backing Vocals * Mike Percy - Bass, Keyboards * Tim Lever - Keyboards, Guitars Sequencer * Adam Perry - Dancer, Backing Vocals * James Hyde - Dancer, Backing Vocals Curiosities * It is said that in one of the recordings that were made in Japan of that tour, after the concert was over, the people were enraged (probably because they realized that the band supposedly did "playback" and Pete did "lip-sync" throughout the concert) they started throwing chairs on stage * The possibility that the band has used playback (in sounds and voices, with the exception of percussion) throughout the tour, and that Pete's vocals in the songs were pre-recorded remains doubtful. It is said that the press questioned Pete of having used playback tapes during the "Youthquake Tour", but it was found to be false, everything was live. * Finally and effectively, several sounds were playback, with the exception of some things such as percussion (drums by Steve Coy), some synthesizer sounds (by Tim Lever) and bass (by Mike Percy). Pete's voice in almost all the songs were pre-recorded, but some did live. Electronic guitars were never played live (by dancers Adam Perry and James Hyde). * One of the concerts in Japan (Rip It Up Live!), After having concluded the show, Pete receives a call from the United Kingdom informing him about the unfortunate death of his mother, something that left him impacted and depressed. That is why at the end of the video (after the credits) it says in white letters the following: "This video is dedicated to the memory of Eva Maria Bettina BURNS 1913-1987. Never forgotten, always loved." * The tour was reportedly going to continue the following year, in 1988. It is not known exactly which countries they were going to play that year, but in the end nothing came up. Only the band took a break of several months and then record what would be the next studio album (Nude) Video: Category:1980s Category:Tours